Tayuya
'Introduction' Tayuya is a kunoichi of Otogakure and a member of the Sound Four. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' Tayuya was originally a prisoner along with rest he Sound Four under Orochimaru. forced to fight other prisoners to the death in battle royales. By surviving their respective matches, they proved themselves to be the strongest of Orochimaru's prisoners and as such were made his bodyguards. Latter the four were forced to accept Kimimaro Kaguya as their leader but they challenged him first to see if he was worthy on whih he defeated them easily. Around that time they were known as the Sound Five. During Hidden Sand Village and Hidden Sound Village's Invasion the Sound Four erected a barrier to keep others from interfering in Orochimaru's fight with Hiruzen Sarutobi. Although Orochimaru won his arms crippled he then order the Sound Four to escort him back to base. Tayuya along with the rest of her teammates were ordered by Orochimaru to go infiltrate the Hidden Leaf and try convince Sasuke Uchiha to side with him. After entering the village the engaged Sasuke in combat. She briefly attempt to join her teammates in testing Sasuke's abilities, but chose to stand aside while they quickly defeated him in combat. She then offered the him the opportunity to become stronger so he can gain the power of the Cursed Mark like them. 'Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign' At some point before the war, Tayuya along with her teamates the Sound Four was resurrected by Konton to fight for the conquers Coalition. She was placed in Hargeon under the command Borsalino. 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Relationships' 'Coalition' Kidomaru Sakon and Ukon Jirobo Borsalino 'Alliance' Freed Justine Evergreen Bickslow 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of the Sound Ninja 4, Orochimaru's elite ninja, Tayuya is a very powerful Kunoichi, overwhelming Shikamaru Nara in their fight before the war and defeating Special Jonin with the help of her comrades. Her prowess appears to have increased by the war, as she fought evenly with the elite group of Fairy Tail wizards, the Thunder Legion, on two different occasions. Tayuya completely dominated them in the first battle, and kept an advantage throughout the second fight before being beaten by Evergreen. Chakra and Physical Abilities 'Demonic Flute' Tayuya was the only member of the Sound Four to use sound as her primary fighting style, in the form of her Demonic Flute and was shown to have immense skill using it. In a fight with Shikamaru, she was able to dodge attacks and play her flute simultaneously. However, her flute, having been her only weapon, left her somewhat vulnerable to close-range combat as she lacked preference for any other tools. Nevertheless, Tayuya still used her flute for a variety of purposes; one such purpose was controlling her Doki: three massive, ogre-like creatures that can absorb an enemy's physical energy through spectral worms spawned by the creatures. Another one of her abilities was performing sound-based genjutsu, such as Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains. Since it was transmitted through the sound of her flute, it had an extremely long range and power, and could affect the opponent even if she didn't know their exact location. NInjutsu Summoning Technique Tayuya had access to a very unique summoning, three eerie-looking creatures called Doki that she controls through her flute and engaged the opposition in physical combat in her place. These Doki are very strong, durable, and their large size belies their equally amazing speed. Aside from acting as Tayuya's personal physical shield and warriors, the Doki are able to weaken enemies by releasing the materialized spirits stored inside of them and absorb their chakra. *Rage Ogres Cooperation Ninjutsu Cursed Seal As one of Orochimaru's closest and most powerful warriors, Tayuya was branded with a cursed seal. When active in Level 1, it spread across her entire body in straight lines spreading out in a jagged, zigzag pattern. When in her Level 2 form, her skin became a dark shade of brown, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, and two black vertical markings appears under her eyes. Tayuya's hair become longer, growing to her thighs (in the anime, her hair is red and turns light pink in Level 2) and several horns appears on the top of her head, which grow when she exerts herself. In this state, she gained an immense boost in strength, stamina and endurance, which allowed her to surpass even Shikamaru's various shadow techniques. 'Trivia' Category:Hidden Sound Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Hargeon Coalition Unit Category:Resurrected Category:Sound Four Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Sound Manipulation Users Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Female Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifting Category:Musicians/Singers Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World